Happy Birthday, Naruto
by kanaelunmoon
Summary: It's Naruto's birthday and this year, Hinata's not to sure what kind of gift she should give him. But what could be a better gift then her?


**Hello Everyone!**

I see that's its been a while since I have posted anything regard some of my unfinished stories. Lately, I've been having a lot going on. I'm back in school (college) right now, so writings become a little harder to do on my free time. I also have some personal things that I am working through as well so my minds been more focused on that and school.

Between all of that, I've been having a bad case of writers block and oh man, does it suck. So I decided to take a little break for a while just to get myself in order so that I can write story with a fresh feeling to them. But believe me when I say that I have a ton of stories that I've been working on but just haven't gotten around to finishing them yet, so please wait patiently for me.

Now, away from all the personal stuff...I have a new story for you guys! Anyone excited? I thought this story would break me from my writer blocks so will see how well it goes. I also couldn't just NOT write a story for Naruto's birthday!

Here's my first oneshot!

Please Enjoy! (Also please let me know what you think about the story by leaving a little review)

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

As summer comes to an end and the crisp cold morning of fall starts to spring to action, it's no surprised that during this chilly October morning in the Leaf, that the night rain was slowly coming to a stop and now a misty fog ran over the village. With it being so early in the morning, there had been no one wandering the streets as many of the villagers were still asleep, within the comforts of their warm beds.

Even those within the Uzumaki household seemed to be sound asleep, except for a special beauty who was slowly starting to stir awake.

I could feel my body rushing towards the surface of reality and I couldn't help but to frown at the thought of having to wake up. I was comfortable, complex and in peace just sleeping. But my body was against it as I was starting to feel the chills of the room against my bare skin.

Opening my eyes a little, they slowly start to focus themselves on the view of the room. The cream colored sheets of the bed was covering a bit of my face, but I could tell that it was dark in the room. It was still only late at night.

I turned myself so that I was laying towards the window and I could see that it was still dark outside and that it had stopped raining not too long along. The window had fresh rain drops splattered across it's frame and with it slightly cracked open, the cool night breeze had made its way into the room… making it the perfect temperature to sleep.

I wasn't too sure about what time it was, but I just knew that it was late and for some reason I was wake. Normally, I tended to be the one who was up at the break of dawn…but the sun was nowhere near being up anytime soon.

My gazed was still outside the window as I was laying just there, thinking to myself. A cold chill had run through me, making me pull a bit of the covers over myself so that I was snuggled inside the warmth of the sheets. ' _I wonder why I awake so early?_ '

Maybe I had a nightmare? But it didn't feel like I did. I was still kind of tired but I just couldn't go back to the land of dreams.

So I was just stuck…laying here.

Turning myself away from the window, I turn towards the other side of the room and my eyes fixed themselves on the sleeping form right next to me. I could feel a soft smile working its way onto my face as all I could see was the sleeping face of my beloved. _'Naruto…'_

It has been years since that we have been together and I honestly could never get enough of seeing his face. He was always the first person I saw when I woke up and the last person when I went to sleep. He was my heart, my soul, my everything and I couldn't even think about what I would do without him.

Naruto was laid so that he was turned towards his side, facing me. I watched him silently as his chest would lift and lower over and over again, showing how he was in a deep sleep. Half of his face was hidden in the pillow he was laying on and his messy blonde locks covered a bit of his closed eyes. The look on his face seemed peaceful, almost like he was having a pleasant dream about something.

I couldn't help but to move myself over just a bit so that I was closer to him. Moving my hand from under the coven of sheets, I place it on his cold cheek. I lased a few fingers behind his ear so that I could play with the little bits of his hair as I use my thumb to rub over my favorite whisker marks of his.

Most people would stir a bit from being touched in their sleep, but Naruto was a different case. It was harder to wake him sometimes, but I didn't mind that because it gave me time to just look at him when he wasn't actually moving around as much as he does.

I just laid there, caressing my beloved as he slept so deeply. It was quiet in our room and I could tell it was just as quiet in the house as well. Bolt and Himawari were sounded asleep along with their father, yet I was the only one up for some reason. But just as I said that, I come to the realization as to why I was up. Today was Naruto's birthday.

October 10th was the day my love had gotten just a year older from what he was. But even if he was older, it didn't change the fact that he was still the same sweet person as he always was.

I remember a promise I had made to myself years ago after Naruto and I had started dating. I promised that ever year for his birthday, I would try to be the first to tell him the words he longed to hear. He was someone who worked hard for his happiness and the happiness of others. He strives to be where he is today, but even heroes deserve a special day like their birthday to be celebrated.

Every year, when his birthday did come around, Naruto always tended to forget about it. Well, he said that he forgets sometimes, only because he likes to tease the kids about it. But I know he doesn't forget on purpose. He's a person with a lot on his plate, being busy all the time and even his birthday wasn't at the top of the list of priority.

But even if he did forget, I could never get tired of seeing the face he made when he heard someone he loved say the words happy birthday to him. I remember the first of his birthday that we had spent together.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

We were still dating at the time and I was on my way over to his apartment to see him. I had made something for him because it was his birthday and I'm sure even he wanted someone to spend it with. I ran into him on my way over to see him and he told me he had a few things to do around the village before heading home, so he said that he would meet me at his apartment.

So that evening, I sat in his home and waited for him to return home, which didn't take very long because like an hour later I heard him at the door.

I was sitting on the couch reading a book when I suddenly caught the sound of his keys jiggling in the door. I heard him open the door and kick off his sandals as he closed it behind him. I remember smiling at the sound of his feet thumping against the floor as he made his way towards the living room where I was sitting.

Right as he came into view, there was this great big smile on his face, as though seeing me had just made his day. He ran over and scooped me up from the couch as he hugged me so tightly that I had dropped my book, but I could tell that he missed me like crazy. He was being so cute that I couldn't help but laugh at me. His hugs were affectionate and loved them dearly.

He had set me back down so that I was standing in front of him and before moving back, he pushed my bangs back a bit so that he could place a kiss on my forehead. He seemed really excited and I was glad that he was because I had something I wanted to give him and his mood made me feel confident about doing it.

I remember that his eyes were focused on me, but something from the corner, around me had caught his attention. It was the bright orange bag that had my gift in it. He asked what the bag was for and I could already feel the excitement of seeing his face growing in my mind. I turned around and grab the bag so that I could hand it to him.

Naruto had this look of confusion on his face, like he wasn't exactly sure what was going on and why he was holding this random bag. But he didn't say anything as he opened it up and dug through the contents of the white tissue paper. As he got to the item inside, he had stopped moving for a second before he looked up at me with yet the same confused expression on his face. I remember how the conversation went after that. "Hinata…what's this?"

I remember fiddling with my hands at how nervous I was about giving him this gift. I was scared he won't like it and I didn't want that.

"…It's a gift for you." I could tell that he wasn't sure what was going on but I watched as he pulled the little homemade cake and card from the bag. I picked something simple because it was our first birthday together but would it be okay?

Naruto had set the bag down and handed me the cake to hold as he needed his other hand to open the card. I watched carefully as he started reading it.

 _"Nothing can make me happier than being with someone as wonderful as you on such a special day. To the boy…who deserves more than the world, who makes my eyes light up like the moon, who I'll love until the end of time. Happy Birthday, Naruto."_

 _Love, Hinata_

After reading the card, he looks at me and I saw something I wasn't expecting. He was crying. Tears were falling from his eyes as he was looking at me. That reaction wasn't something I was expecting from him, but I waited patiently for him to say something.

He closed the card and placed it to the side as he reaches between us to grab the cake from my hands. He set the cake aside too as he reaches for me, pulling me into another hug. This was not as tight as the last one but it warm and loving. He wrapped his arms around me as he hid his face in my neck.

"…Thank you Hinata. I didn't think anyone would tell me happy birthday today, but you did and I couldn't be more thankful for you."

I just smile to myself as I wrapped my arms around him and once again told him happy birthday.

* * *

Years had gone by since that day, we were married and had kids now, times were different but every year I was the first to tell him happy birthday and gave him a gift. But this year, I had no idea what to get him. I mean, Naruto wasn't a picky person so it wasn't a hard thing to figure out, but I just wasn't sure if he wanted anything anymore? The kids had had crafted a few things with my help, but for me, personally…I had nothing to give him.

"…Hinata." A deep quiet voice broke me from my thoughts as I heard my name whispered in my ear. I look up a little to see Naruto's eyes still closed, but I was sure the voice had come from him. I waited to see if he would call my name again, but nothing. It was silent. His face still had the same composed look as before so I was sure he was sleeping.

Until suddenly, I felt him wrap his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him so that I was up against his board chest. I could feel how warm his arm was on my cold skin and it was soothing in way. I looked back up at him and his eyes were still closed but there was a sleepy smile on his face.

"…What are you…doing up?" He whispered to me. I could hear the deep sleep in his voice and I was glad that he wasn't looking at me because I was slightly blushing. "I woke up suddenly and couldn't go back to sleep.

Did I wake you, dear?" Naruto had moved slightly as I felt him squeeze my side. "No…I just kind of woke up…plus you know…I love the feel of your hands in my hair."

Thank god for the darkness, because I could feel my blush moving its way across my face. Naruto moved his head down from the pillow so that it was leaning against my head. I felt him place light kisses on my forehead. "It's too early Naruto, go back to sleep." He groaned a bit but didn't move. "I should…last night had made me kind of tired."

For a second, I wasn't so sure I knew what he was walking about. But then when he said last night, the images of what he was talking about instantly flooded my mind. Last night, before bed, we had made love to each other and it was so wonderful. But I also remember that we had fallen asleep naked and I was still naked right now. Naruto was teasing me and I could tell without having to look at him, but when I did I saw the little goofy smile of his spread it way across his face. _'He such a kid…'_

It was silent between us now and I was sure that Naruto had fallen back to sleep. I could hear him breathing, slowly and quietly. "What were you thinking about just now?"

So it seemed that he was watching me before hand when I thought he was asleep. I wasn't sure I could tell him that I was thinking about what to get him for his birthday, but I didn't want to lie to him either. I was kind of overthinking this, which was something I tended to do when it came to Naruto, but I couldn't help it. I love him so much and him being happy, made me happy. But then a thought came to mind. _'Why not just be his gift? Maybe a kiss would do?'_

Moving the hand that I was using to play with his hair, I place it on the bed so that I could push myself up a little. Naruto had moved and for the first time since he's been awake I had seen his sleepy eyes open a little. I moved myself so that I was leaning over him, so that my face was right in front of his. I had put so much thought into such a simple thing when I knew exactly what to give him. _'Me'_

Naruto's sleepy half open eyelids were wide and I could see the dark blue sea within them calling for me to come to him. Leaning my forehead against his, I use my hand to push some of my hair back behind my ear, giving me a better view of my sweet husbands face. Lowering myself so that I was right in front of his lips, I looked into his eyes one more time before I closed the small gap between us with a kiss.

This kiss was something that only I could give Naruto. There was no better way to tell him happy birthday then to express the love I have for him with a kiss meant only for him. His lips were a little cold, but as they started moving in motion with mines, they felt warm at the touch. I felt Naruto place a hand behind my neck as he deepens our kiss. It was warm and passionate but hungry and desirable all at the same time. I knew at this point, that this kiss won't be the last of the night.

Breaking our little embrace, leaving merely an inch between us, I say the worlds I loved to say to him every year. "Happy birthday, Naruto."

He looked a little surprised or more like shocked to hear me tell him that. Naruto rubbed his thumb across the back of my neck as he used his other hand to push some of my hair away from my face. It was odd that he hadn't said anything let, like he really did forget about his birthday.

The look of shocked had melted off his face and now it was kind of cumbersome. Like hearing the words had made an uneasy change within him. I wasn't too sure about what to do next…so I waited for him to move.

Naruto had pushed himself up so that I was now sitting on his lap and he was sitting up in the bed, with the blankets cover his lower half. He hadn't let go of me in anyway but it was more like his grip had tighten around me. Something was wrong with him and I wasn't so sure what it was. "…Naruto, what's wrong?"

The blankets that once covered my naked body was sliding off just as Naruto had moved us, letting me instantly feel the chills of the cold room running down my back. I couldn't help but to grab onto his shoulders a bit and just as I did he must have noticed how uncomfortable I got, because he placed his big warm hand on my back to hold me still.

Even in the darkness of the room, there was no why that I couldn't see the look on Naruto's face. He seemed troubled, even stressed for some unknown reason and I wasn't too sure why?

Moving a hand from his shoulder, I ran it up his neck into his unruly bed head. I let my fingers play slowly with his blonde locks. "Tell me what's wrong, sweetheart?"

Naruto's body felt a little tense under me but he slowly started to relax from my touch. He leaned himself forward so that his forehead was against mines, "Every year…it's like I'm not sure how to reaction when you say those words I love to hear. I felt happy but at the time, I'm not so sure what I feel. Growing up, I thought I would never hear anyone say them to me."

"But every year, you tell and they make me feel so special. Although, we've been together for years and I do end up forgetting my birthday, it's nice to know that some reminds me all the time. It makes me feel, you know...happy that I'm alive."

Naruto rubs his hand down my back, sending shivers through my body. His touch was unexplainable to me and right now wasn't the time to be feeling like this…but for some reason I couldn't help it. "Hinata, please…say it again."

A warm smile had spread across my face at him because even at this stage in life. Where he was still a war hero, who was working towards becoming Hokage, married and with a family, he was still the same little boy who I had fallen in love with years ago. He was still my sweet little boy. _'He was still my Naruto…'_

I smile to him as I move myself so that I could place a kiss on his forehead. Working my way down, I kiss between the bridge of his nose, going down his nose until I came to his lips. In a soft whisper I said it again, "Happy birthday, Naruto." Sealing my words, filled with love, I kissed him again.

This kiss was different from before. Different in so many ways…

His hand that was on my back had pushed me closer to him as I could feel his chest against mines. I ran my hands through his hair causing a small little groan to escape his lips into the kiss just as his other hand wrapped onto my waist. His tongue entered my mouth and moved against mines in such a slow rhythmic way that my body was starting to pulse a bit from just being in his arms.

Earlier I had been freezing but now my body was hot and was craving Naruto in so many ways.

For a while now, I was starting to feel a little light headed until realization set in that we hadn't broken our kiss once to take a breath. Slowly pulling back, I could hear our once silence room was now filled with the harsh breathing coming from us.

"…It's my birthday, huh?" he whispered between us. His voice was low and breathless. I just nodded my head against his, as I let myself catch my breath. "Was the kiss my gift?"

I could hear a bit of humor in his tone but he didn't seem to mind his gift. I nodded my head again, "I wasn't too sure about what to give you this year, so I thought maybe a kiss could be it?" Naruto chuckled a bit as he ran his fingers down my back, through some of my long hair. Each touch was teasing my body as I was trying not to show any affection towards it, but my strength was slipping away.

Naruto had turned us so that I was now laying with my back against the bed as he was now above me.

He had caught me by surprised as I felt his tone body mold its shape into mines but before I could say anything, Naruto had caught my lips into a kiss that just melted me away instantly. His hands ran down the curves of my body just as I could feel his leg in between mines, holding me in place from moving. His tongue ravished inside my mouth so intensely that my mind had shut down and was only focused on Naruto alone. I wasn't sure if I could keep this moan that was building with me in check, but right as I felt Naruto bite my lips, it had slipped right into our destined kiss.

Naruto pulled back and I wasn't so sure if he was looking at me because I couldn't tell. My body was burning for his touch and my vision was hazy from the lack of air. "…Hinata."

I think I might have opened my eyes just as he called out my name.

"No gift…could compare to you." His lips had moved away from my face as he started placing kisses from my chin to my neck. I heard him groan to himself as he licked me, making me moan from the touch.

"I…want you." His voice was deep and I could hear the lust running through each word as he kept talking. The more he said, the more I **wanted** him too.

"Let me start my birthday off…by make love to my sweet angel until the break of dawn."

Deep down, I knew that the second I gave Naruto that birthday kiss, that this would go farther than a kiss…but I wanted it to be more. For his birthday…I wanted to be his gift. I wanted him to take me and do with me as he pleased.

Earlier, I had thought about just telling him that I was his gift, but I was still nervous when it came to telling Naruto about sexual things, even now after we were married.

I felt Naruto move himself farther down my body down until he was over my stomach, placing wet kisses across my burning skin. His hands ran down me so smoothly, as he felt the twist and curves of my body. From going over my chest, sliding down my sides as his hands rounded my waist, just as he hits my hips. I couldn't help but cringe under him from satisfaction, because the lower he went…the needier I was starting to become.

I laid there, watching Naruto moved down the bed, placing kiss after kiss on my body. His hands had made it to my thighs, as he held holding onto them while tracing his tongue below my belly button. My hands were gripping onto the pillows under me in anticipation for his next move. My moans that I was trying so hard to keep silent were timidly escaping my mouth and it was becoming harder to stop them.

Naruto had pulled me down a bit, sliding me down the bed, just as he maneuvers himself back up so that he was once again in my face.

"I have…all night to unwrap you." He whispers as he catches my lips into a clashing kiss. He cupped my face is his hand just as my grip on the pillows tighten.

Naruto was teasing me, something he tended to do whenever we made love to each other. It was the only time he got to really tease me when I was vulnerable to my needs. _'Needs of wanting him.'_

I knew he loved to do it too because he said it always gave him a chance to see a different side of me, but it made my need for him grow stronger every time…also as if he was my irresistible drug.

Breaking our kiss, I could tell how short of breath I was. "…Don't tease…" was all I could get out.

Naruto laughed to himself, "I can't help it when it's you."

The blush that had been on my face for a while felt permanent to me but if Naruto wanted to play this game, then I knew how to win in a shot. Releasing my grip on the pillows, I pushed myself up with my elbows so that I was right in front of him. Naruto's eye widens from my sudden movement, "The nights…not very long, birthday boy."

Naruto stared at me for a while before a smug smile appeared on his face. "Are you teasing me, Hinata?"

I shook my head playful just as he caught me into a short sweet kiss. I heard Naruto chuckle into my mouth before he broke it apart to whisper to me, "Teasing me like that…makes me want to hurry and unwrap you."

I wasn't so sure about what to say next but all of a sudden I could feel one of his hands in between my legs as he gentle rubbed me the only place he could. My body froze right as the pleasure from his touch had rushed through me so fierce fully.

A moan I had been deeply surpassing for a while now, had come out quietly between us. It was soft, breathless almost like a whimper and a bit rough from the dryness of my throat. The strength I used to hold myself up was instantly lost as I fell back onto the bed.

Naruto moved his hand against me again and I almost melted under his touch. I was always a little sensitive but for someone reason my body was becoming overwhelmed with the pleasure flowing through me. Naruto had hardly even touched me yet and I knew that I won't be lasting very long.

Ever so slowly, his hand moved up and down on me just as my hips unconsciously start moving in the same tempo as him.

Touch after touch, feel after feel, my mind was dissolving into an unsteady pool of nothingness. I had already lost myself within my husband as we had only just begun. In a way, I was scared of what this night was about to bring but at the same time I was yearning for this. Nothing drove more crazy than Naruto.

I wasn't sure when I had closed my eyes, but something had made me open them and when I did, I was casted into a sea of blue so dark I lost myself within sight. Naruto was looking at me silently as the only noise in the room were my moans. I could tell his other hand was placed right by my head and I couldn't help but to reach over and grab it into mine.

Something had changed me…something always changed in me when it came to us making love, but this time I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing?

Taking Naruto's hand in mines, I brought it up to my lips and started placing kisses on each of the tips of his fingers. Going from the wrapped pinky all the way to his thumb, working my way to the palm of his hand.

Somewhere within this mist of my haze and my moans that just seemed to keep growing louder by the second, I had said something that had changed Naruto and I for the rest of this night. "…N-Naruto."

I called his name in a voice I had never heard from myself before. There was this tone of lust and desire, lost and confusion, want and need that I can only **get** from him…that I can only **give** to him.

His seemed so distracted by my tone that he had stopped moving his fingers against me and right when he did, I let go of the pillow I was holding and slipped my empty hand down between us so that I could grab his member in my hand.

Right at contact, Naruto had hissed to himself before a faint grunt had escaped his lips. Looking down between us for just a second, I could feel how big and hard he was in my hand. But as I looked back up at him, I slowly start to pump his member to the rhythm he had been rubbing me before.

Naruto hissed again as I looked in his eyes. With a soft smile I said, "I want you…to feel as good as you make me feel. I want you…to make me scream for you, birthday boy."

As the words left my lips, I could sense the change in Naruto I had never seen before. It was like something within him had snapped and unfolded. His body tensed up as I saw a similar bright charming smile shine its way across his face. I couldn't help but smile back as I pushed myself up to capture his sweet lips with mines.

Naruto had laid down on top of me carefully as he began moving his fingers against me again, but this time a few fingers had slipped inside me unexpectedly. Instantly, I moaned into the kiss causing the reaction it gave my body to squeeze Naruto's member, making him groan into my mouth. Our kiss was sweet and settle almost too calm for what we were doing right now, but the more I kept stroking him and the more he kept rubbing me, it started to become messy and out of order.

His fingers that were inside me had speed up unnoticed by me until I broke our kiss and every feeling of pleasure ran through me so quickly that I almost screamed. My moans that I thought were quiet and to myself, were now loud and rough. I was panting, even grunting because although my mind had shut down, my body hadn't and I was so close to coming. My grip on the pillow under me wasn't helping at all. I needed something strong, sturdy to hold myself for a just a little longer.

So I released the pillow, moving my hand so that I could place it onto Naruto. I let it run up his broad chest, towards the back of his neck were I grabbed onto the nape of his hair. I gently, let my fingers roam through the little bits of curls.

My hand around his member had speed up in the heap of my high and I had felt Naruto groan loudly before he placed his lips onto mines. This time it was a little sloppy but under some control. His tongue moved in such a slow sync with mines that it was almost too overwhelming to bear. Breathing wasn't even a factor right now but the only thing that was, was Naruto.

My body was starting to shake a bit as I could feel myself wanting to come…needing to come. It was on the edge, waiting in anticipation to be pushed over: ' _but not yet_ ' was all I could tell myself.

Naruto and I had been moaning and groaning against each other for a while and it only seemed to get louder as we kept going. Naruto had pulled back from our kiss and leaned his forehead against mines. I could feel his hot breath over my wet lips, and could hear the intensity of his own pleasure in each of his groans. He was close…I could tell.

I was close too, oh so very close to coming. His touch was becoming too much for me at this point and I felt my mind, finally letting me slip into the high of my release as my body had let me come. "Mmmm god-"

The ecstasy was so overbearing that I ended up biting my lip as the force was so compelling. My body convulsed as each wave of high would rush through me so unevenly. One just kept coming after the other, make me squirm in anguish of them. It was too much!

In the mitts of my moaning and screaming, I felt the hard kiss of my husband as his lips moved in such a mess but god, amazing kiss. I wasn't sure if it was because of my high running through, my high for him, or maybe both. But I never wanted this to end…I wanted this night to go on forever if this was how I was going to feel.

Naruto pull back from the kiss, giving me a chance to finally get some air. His fingers were still moving inside me, but at a much slower pace. His forehead was leaned against mines, as he listened to my breathless moans.

"…We'll wake the kids…if we don't keep it down." I simply used some unknown energy in my body to nod my head at him. The last thing I wanted to do was wake the kids, but I wasn't in control of myself anymore. I knew that for sure.

` "...S-sorry." Was all I could get out between my moans. His shook his head as I felt him cup my cheek in his hand.

"Don't be…it just makes me more excited for the rest of the night." My eyes grow wide at his words, and the blush that burned my face felt like it was shining. His words…I understood them well, because this was only the beginning of our night.

Naruto had moved his hand way from my cheeks as he went to go wrap it around my waist. I felt him move himself off of me, making me release his member from my hold. I watched him slide himself down my body again, until he was at the edge of the bed and in one quick swift pull of my leg, I had come down with him. I started laughing uncontrollably, and I couldn't stop. He seemed so excited for how he wanted to handle is gift for the rest of the night and all I could do was laugh at how cute he was being.

"What are you laughing at?" Naruto had asked me just as I made my way down towards him. I could hear the humor behind his groan filled voice. Using what little air my body was slowly gaining back I whispered, "You."

He smiled down at me before he leaned forward and placed a kiss on my lips. I let my arms rest above my head as Naruto took control of his birthday gift…that being me.

I watched him silently as he seemed a little lost in thought about something, but it didn't seem to stop him from doing what he was about to do. Naruto had finally removed his fingers from inside me just as he placed each of his hands on both of my knees. Bending down, he slowly separates my legs; giving him the full view of me. I was blushing like crazy, craving the urge to shy away quickly…but I couldn't. Naruto was hold my legs open, making that task impossible. So instead, I hide behind my bangs.

"You get more beautiful every day, Hinata." I peak through my bangs to look at him. He was smiling softly at me. Naruto always likes to tell me how I am pretty all the time, but something about the way he said it just gave me this rush of sensation out of now. It was almost like a cold shiver, but instead of feeling shivers I felt a warm sense of love behind his words.

Naruto had leaned down between my legs as he came and placed a kiss on my lips, he pulled away within seconds just as he moved over to my ear, "Stay still…" he whispered to me as he licked me. I moaned from his touch as the feeling of his tongue on my ear, made me squirm a little. He pulled back, looking at me and without a word, he started licking me all over my body again. Starting from my neck, he worked his way down, licking over me just as he places kisses in a specific spot.

My body was like a muse to his touch. It acted on its own when it came to him, pleasing, screaming, begging for only him.

He went over my breast, teasing each nipple by sucking them. He then went to my stomach, where he placed a light kiss over top of it. Going pass that he got to the opening of my legs. Right as he got in between them, I had closed my eyes and move them behind my bangs again, hiding myself in embarrassment.

Naruto moved one of his hands from my knees and slide it up between my legs so that it was rested onto of my stomach. Before I could even question what he was doing, I felt the warm, wetness of his tongue on me in an instant, making me moan in sweet pleasure. "Ahh…"

He moved himself so slow over me, licking so diligently on my bud, making my insides stir uncontrollably at his touch. His hand that was on my stomach, held me down from moving but I couldn't help but to arch and shake under him. ' _It just felt so good.'_

I felt his tongue move in every direction over me, melting into the pleasure that was running through me. My body was still sensitive from my recent coming, and I could feel the pool of pressure building within so intensely.

I gripped onto the sheets as support to keep me from moving my hips along with him, but it was no use. They had a mind of their own and they were moving in the same rhythm as him. I tried to keep my moans to myself, but the feel of this was just way to good and my mind had once again shut itself off.

My moans were soft pants, as I could feel my body shaking over and over again, for the pressure within me was becoming too much to bear. I was about to come again and I wasn't sure I was ready for that. I hadn't fully recovered from last time, but there was no way my body wouldn't deny the release it needed. I was so close, on the edge of coming…when all of a sudden Naruto had stopped.

In-between the fits of my moans, I open my eyes to look down at him. At first, I couldn't see him, but as my eyes started to readjust themselves, I saw that he had stopped moving. I was about to call out to him until he moved himself once again so that he was leaning over me. He came up to my ear, "Not yet."

Was all he said, before I felt him slowly slip his member inside me. My eyes had shot open as the pressure inside me grew to a maximum fill. It was so overloading that I had to catch myself from screaming by biting hard on to my lips. My hands pulled the sheets under me down towards my face as my body was shaking rhythmically. He was sneaking about what he did and I loved it.

I felt the more time my body would be denied of this release; I would lose my within it. I felt Naruto's hand on my waist, making me open my eyes to glance at him. He caught me staring but didn't say a word so instead he nodded his head, asking me if I was okay. I slightly nodded back at him before he started to move himself very slowly inside me.

If there was one word to describe this moment, it would probably be blissful. Everything about it was simply amazing. From the feel of Naruto inside me to the rush running through me. I had never felt this way before, but I hoped it would never end.

"Oh…Hinata." Opening my eyes to the harsh tone of my name, I look up at Naruto to see him staring at me again. I had this urge to run my fingers over his skin, so I release one of my hands from the sheets so that I could reach out between us. Naruto noticed instantly as he took his bandage hand, intertwining it through mines. I felt his mouth place kisses over my fingers, before he leaned down so that his face was right in front on mines. He had pushed our arms back, so that mines was once again laying above me with our fingers still laced together. He was holding me still. His other hand cupped my face and I couldn't help but to let go of the sheet and wrap him in my arm.

He was so close to me and I was trying so desperately to keep my moans at bay but it was useless at this point. I was no more within the palm of his hands.

Naruto grunted so viciously that it didn't even sound like him, but instead reminded me of his Nine-Tail side. Sometimes when we had an intense love making session just like this one, he couldn't help but to loose himself within his overwhelming charka. But to me, he became even more irresistible. _'God, I wanted him so badly.'_

Even within the rush of my needs, I couldn't forget it was Naruto's birthday. All he wanted for his gift was me, so it was time to let him take me.

Somewhere within the lust flowing through my body, I gathered the strength to call out to him. "…B-Birthday…boy."

Naruto had stopped moving inside me when he heard me speak. "Take…me."

As the words had left my lips, Naruto eyes widen from shock. "Hinata…"

"Unwrap me…claim your gift." I whispered to him through a moan. "How much do you…want me?"

Naruto shifted a bit over me as he pulled me down just a little, making his member move deeper inside me. I shut my eyes and squeeze onto him as that had almost pushed me pass my breaking point.

"You have no idea; how much I want you right now." He whispered into my ear as he started thrusting inside me again at a much faster pace. Although I had teased him into doing this, I wasn't ready for how good it felt.

"Ahhh, god!" I screamed through my harsh moan, as I catch myself by biting onto my lips again. The pressure that was filled inside was now toppling over, waiting for the release it wanted. But I couldn't come yet, I had to force myself not too. I had to keep my body busy from wanting to explode. So I turn my head over so that I start placing kisses over Naruto's face. This was my only distraction.

Naruto had turned his head and caught his lips right onto mines are I was kissing his cheek. We moved in perfect sync with each other, almost too perfect. He roamed and tasted each area of my mouth, exploring some of the unknown part that I hadn't known were there until his entrance. I could feel the vibrations of his groans as he keeps moving inside me and I couldn't help but moan against him along the same way.

"Mmmm…you feel so good." I heard him say as his lips lingered against mines. I had no way of answering him expect for the moans that only seemed to be my way of communication now. His thrust had started to speed up again and at that point…I was lost. I had to come now. I **needed** too!

I couldn't hold it any longer. I had to let him know, but my voice was long gone, close to being at the point of no return. So instead, I squeezed his hand hard against mines, shaking a little as I was about to finally come.

"…Not…yet." I heard him say to me again but at this point there is no way to stop it. Until yet again, right at my breaking point, Naruto had stopped moving inside me. I had to stop myself from wanting to scream as I was denied my release again. I couldn't handle too much more of this, having been stopped from coming yet again was scattering me.

My body felt like it was in a trace. My senses were burning and my core was just pulsing from the overflowing of pleasure. I felt Naruto moved again, but I was too tired, dazed even to look at what he was about to do next. So I just let him handle me in the way he intended.

Naruto moved himself off of me, without removing himself from me. He let go of my hand as I felt him place them around my waist. "Hold on to me…Hinata."

I heard him say as his deep, musket voice rang through my ears. The only way that I could hold onto him was my legs, so using some unknown force in my body, I wrapped them around his hips. Naruto had pulled me up so that he was now holding me in his arms. My head was rested against his shoulders as my arms hung around his neck. I couldn't move, I was defenseless to my own pleasure and it was cause by the boy who's arms I was in.

 _'This is what I get for teasing him…'_

I felt Naruto move us and I wasn't sure where to next but I hadn't opened my eyes to check. He knew what he was doing.

It was kind of silent in the room, compared to all the moaning and groaning we had been doing together earlier. I could feel Naruto take a few steps away from the bed and now I was starting to become curious as to where we were going?

"…W-where…are…we- "I asked him with the little breath I had. Right as I had asked him, I felt something cool lining along my back. I couldn't help but hiss a bit at the sudden coldest that gave me this weird surge of energy. I push myself away from Naruto to look at him, only to notice that he pinned us up against the wall. The wall that had the window that I was looking through not too long ago. "N-Naru-"

My voice had stopped before I could even get the rest of his name out just as he once again started to thrust inside me without warning. _'He was being extra sneak tonight.'_

Something about the way he was moving in me was different than before. He wasn't going fast nor rushing, but this time he was going slow, steady, almost as if he was letting me feel every inch of him within me and I was. From the second he pulled back, to when he pushed back in, it all felt so unbelievable. I let my arms hang off his shoulders as Naruto rocks my hips against him at such a passionate pace.

His head was leaned onto mines, giving me the chance to kiss him. His lips were wet and smooth, making this kiss more settling than the others one. His tongue rubbed against mines slowly and I could tell that he was at his limit just as much as I was. Naruto broke our kiss for a second, "Hinata."

I looked at him as he said my name and I couldn't help but smile shyly at him, "…N-Naruto."

"…I tried to keep this going, but I can't last too much longer." I knew it by how he was teasing me all night.

"You've been making me feel so good all night long, my sweet Hinata…but I'm at my limit."

I wanted to laugh a little because I was at my limit long ago and he had been keeping me from coming a while now. "I'm at my limit too." I whispered to him as my finger trace behind his ear into his hair. Maybe finally he would let me come.

Naruto had speed up a bit, but not very much to where it was overbearing, but it was actually perfect. My body was overly sensitive from the events of earlier in the night and with the release I wasn't receiving, anything more and the damn would have busted. "…Please." I said between my moans.

Naruto had chuckled a bit while he kept moving my hips over and over again. He knew what I wanted and even at his limit he was still trying to tease me. But since it was his birthday and this is what he wanted, I would shift through my embarrassment and tell him the worlds he wanted to hear.

"Please…let me come…Naruto."

He did nothing but smile at me, "When you say it like that, how can I not let you?"

Just as the words had left his lips, Naruto had moved a hand from my waist and brought it up to his lips, where he licked over a few of his fingers. I watched him slowly as my eyes grew wide at his actions. I was a little shocked about what I knew he was about to do, But I didn't say anything as he finished licking his fingers. I could see how wet they were as they glisten from exiting Naruto's mouth.

He looked at me with such a sly glance, before he slides his hand down between us so that it was right onto of my bud. He started rubbing me so sensually, so smoothly along with his deep thrust that I felt myself disappearing into the pleasure of his touch. My moans were racing through me at each of his movement and this time, for sure, I was finally going to come.

Naruto was groaning into my hair and I couldn't help but to cover mines by leaning my face into his neck. I was so close to coming that the feeling kind of hurt now. Everything I had been feeling that night was finally coming to the surface.

My love for this night, for him, for us. Everything about it was perfect all because I was with him.

"Ah, god! I'm coming…" I muffled my moans into his shoulder to keep myself from screaming. But it didn't work, something snapped in me as I started coming. My grips around Naruto tighten, just as the urge to scream was becoming a factor. I had to stop myself, so without warning, I bit into Naruto's shoulders. Causing him to hiss in pain, making him move back away from the wall until we fell over back onto the bed with him under me as I was on top of him.

"Mmmm!" Naruto grunted into me right as everything within me had shut down and I was finally given the release I so despaired wanted. My back arched back as the pressure from my core was freeing itself. My walls had tightened around Naruto's member causing him to hold me down as he came right after me. I could feel is warm fluids entering me just as I was shaking from how intense my high was. My vision blurred to a hazy cloud and my ears were blocked so I couldn't hear. My touch was strained of feeling, but this, only this…oh my god…was indescribable.

My hands grip tighter on to his sweaty skin, as my body was shaking uncontrollably on top of him. I tried to shut my eyes tightly in hopes of regaining myself but it was no use. I was no more. I felt Naruto lean up between us, capturing my wet lips against his, making the extend of my high feel so tamed and calm compared to how it felt at my release. I let my hands roam themselves through my mess husband's hair as he continued to kiss me eagerly. I felt like all the weight within me had been released, my mind that was blank was now resurfacing and I was returning back to my old self. Naruto was groaning and hissing under me as he seemed to still be coming. His eyes were closed as he was focused on the pleasure of his high, as I was of mines.

Tonight had turned out better than I could have imagined. I wasn't expecting us to end the night with way that this night had went, but I wouldn't have love it any other way. It's was Naruto's birthday and he was just another year older than before, but it didn't change anything about him that I love wholeheartedly. He was strong, sweet, hot-blooded and exciting. He was playful, friendly, and enjoyable.

He was the boy I meet years ago on that snowy day, who I went to school with, who grew strong and wise to protect those important to him. He was the boy was fought and saved the world more times than one could count.

All at the same time, he was the boy who stolen my heart and had taken it away, but sealing our lives together with our first kiss. He was who I married and started a family with.

Naruto…he was everything to me. I loved him so much that words, and maybe even actions wouldn't be enough to show him. But I was just happy enough that I got to spend yet another one of his birthdays with someone was wonderful as him.

Breaking our kiss, I open my eyes to glance at Naruto. He looked kind of sleepy, drained for a better word of it. _'But he still looked so cute…'_

Without removing his face from my hands, Naruto uses his hands on my waist to turn us so that we were both laying on our side in the bed. I was dead tired. My high had toned itself down but it sucked all my energy night had been long and I could feel myself wanting to close my eyes and go to sleep, but for just a little I held out. There was something I wanted to tell him before I went to sleep.

His eyes were closed as I rubbed my thumbs over his whisker marks. He was still inside me as our legs mingled together. I could feel the sweat sticking to his sweet skin just he pulled me by my waist so that I was up against him. My face was right in front of his, giving a view of his sleepless face. We were silent, just lying in each other's arms. Enjoying the aftermath of our night.

I hadn't noticed until just now, that the room was no longer dark, instead the darkness had turned a dark shade of blue to mid-orange. It seemed the night was over and the sun was starting to come up, indicating that it was morning time. A few birds could be heard chirping along with the rustle of the autumn leaves from the morning breeze. It was a peaceful way to start the day.

"…Until morning."

My thoughts were brought back as I heard Naruto's deep sleepy voice say the words. At first I wasn't sure what he was talking about but I remember his worlds that had started all of this. He said he would make love to me until the break of dawn and that's exactly what he did.

Blushing a little, I pinch his cheek causing him to laugh. He leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek lightly. "Thank you for being my gift…"

I smile at him, "Don't thank me silly, it's your birthday after all."

He chuckled a little to himself as he yawned. Releasing a hand from my waist, he reaches behind him to pull the blanket so that it's laying over us. Concealing our bodies from cold breeze in the room. I snuggle myself closer to him as he moves his hand under the cover to place it onto my face. I felt him brush a few strains of my hair back before he stopped moving.

It had been a few minutes and I was sure he was asleep until I heard him whisper, "Say it one more time…"

 _'How could he be this cute?'_ I thought to myself. No matter how many times he would ask me I would say it without hesitation. Just as Naruto was falling back into the land of dreams, every so quietly I had said it again.

"Happy Birthday…Naruto."

 **THE END**


End file.
